Because Robert Weinkam, Ph.D., has accepted an Associate Professorship at Purdue University, The Brain Tumor Research Center requests supplemental salary support to recruit a chemist to collaborate with Victor Levin, M.D., who directs the pharmacology section, and with Dennis Deen, Ph.D., who heads the biophysics section. Salary support is requested for 2 years. The chemist sought must be experienced in analytical methods of high-performance liquid chromatography, gas chromatography, and mass spectrometry. Further, the person we desire must have experience in bio-organic chemistry and be interested in making a long-term committment to anticancer drug pharmacology and developmental therapeutics. In addition to working on ongoing project proposed in CA-13525-07 dealing with PCNU pharmacokinetics and pharmacology and procarbazine pharmacokinetics and drug interactions, the to-be-named chemist would work on analytical methods and the chemistry of the development of drug resistance secondary to intracellular detoxification and transport abnormalities. All efforts would be made not to duplicate Dr. Weinkam's work in procarbazine metabolism, which he intends to do while at Purdue University.